Allergic Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean's Allergic to.. Something in the woods and is acting up on it. Sam's worried, because Dean's been acting weird. I guess they'll have to find out what it is the hard way. Allergic!Hurt!Dean & Caring!Sam. No Wincest. Please leave me a Hurt!Dean Prompt. NonCanon Behavior.


Hi, so I thought I'll spend the rest of my summer writing and getting better in writing. Just like how I spend my last summer~

This is a really good way to fix you English and get a little more imaginative. Also helps with your English classes, trust me.

I'm going to write for you a Allergic Dean, Caring Sam. Just seven hours ago, midnight, I finished Claustrophobic Dean, Caring Sam.

**Please leave me a PROMPT, any Hurt!Dean you'll like me to write on. I'll write on it and Dedicate it to you!**

This one wasn't a prompt, so I'll just dedicate it to **#HurtDean**

Hope you like!

* * *

Dean was feeling off. He didn't know what to name it. What the hell was eating at him? The whole way through the Job, Sam gave him weird eyes and asked him if he was okay? "Fine Sam, for the two hundredth time!"

But he wasn't fine. He knew that, but he wasn't about tell Sam something was definitely wrong and on top of that he didn't know what.

Sam would freak and immediately want to drop the job for other hunters, because I got a little itch. He was fussy like that.. Probably eat Dean up about how h does not take care of himself and Sam always had to do it.

Yeah, no one liked it when Sam fussed got all mother hen. Dean has to then let Sam take control over him life or Sam gets really freaking mad and if Dean corporate Sam'd stop fussing eventually.

"I'm just asking Dean." Sam would say again like every damn time. He was really worried about Dean. His brother was acting weird, all twitchy, itchy, looking around as if he knew something was attacking him or doing this to him?

"I know" is all Dean would say in return to Sam about all the time. "You're worried, I get it, but Sam. Worry twice not two hundred times!" Dean was no annoyed, so ready to get outa the woods and get to motel, take a nice long shower, and go to sleep.

Dean thought, Ah, that sounded so good. A nice shower and sle-"we got another two miles to go before we're out I think." Got dammit Sam, always ruining my Dreams was all Dean shouted in his head.

* * *

**Two Hours Earlier**

* * *

Sam was in the middle of fighting a camouflage tree monster that they didn't even have a name for. Dean just named it tree monster and was happy to fire it up when they finally killed it.

"What do you think it was?" Sam asked. His heavy breathing from the fight against the thing like he just ran miles.

Dean eyed Sam and wiped his pals on his jeans. "Tree Monster." Said Dean with his childish smile and Sam shook his head.

"The wasn't tree monster. I'm sure Dean." Grabbing his duffel he started putting his weapons back that didn't even come in handy, but he only found out once he used each on the thing... Tree Monster.

"It's a Tree monster now. I find it, I get to name it!" Dean grinned, wiping sweat off the back of his neck. It wasn't even that hot, but we wouldn't be lying if he said he was sweating more than Sam at the moment.

"Ready?" Sam looked around one last time and nodded, walking in front of Dean.

"Yeah, ready to get outa this mess.." he shoot his head and went after Sam, leaving the burning ash of the tree monster in the middle of the woods.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Dude, what the hell is it with you? Is something here? Are you not telling me something?" Sam stopped and blocked Dean's way, so he'd stop and seriously talk to Sam.

"C'mon, I want to get out of here! Lets get going already." Dean tried to pass Sam, but Sam blocked him and and the next time Sam blocked him Dean his his shoulder hard while passing through. He really had enough of Sam's bullshit and just wanted out.

Something was definitely wrong with Dean. Sam was just worried about his brother and really, Dean was just fussy and all pissed as if Sam did something earlier that Dean didn't approve of?

"Are you mad at me?" Sam childishly asked. The puppy face all intact and the eyes.. Gah. It was /really hard to stay mad at that.

Not that Dean was mad at Sam, he turned and shook his head when he saw Sam already looking at him. "No Sam, 'm not mad at you. Just shush okay. I really want to get out of here. I don't feel so hot." He admitted and said it in the nicest way possible.

Sam nodded and didn't ask again for another mile till he notice Dean almost trip twice and now he was holding onto trees like he had to or he'll fall? What was going on with Dean? but now he was too scared to ask too, because Dean would yell at him this time. So he didn't and kept a closer eye on Dean,

Dean on the other hand was having a horrible walk. His body as so damn tired and he mentally laughed at himself for being so weak. He'd never been this tired at a hunt or after.. Never!

Seat was beating down his face and he could feel his shirt completely stuck to his back. His bones ache and he was sort of wheezing? Now that's new.. How tired was he exactly? He kept on going till there was only half a mile left when he noticed he couldn't see too far. abut 5 feet in front of him was visible and after that was a complete blur. He was sort of dragging his feet now and his neck felt very swollen. Witch made it harder to breath. Enough that he dropped to his knees eventually and just heaved in breaths. Both hands around his neck like someone was suffocating him.

"Hey..Dean? Dean! hey hey.. it's okay, you're okay. Just breath, man." Sam was immediately there, duffel dropped and on his knees pulling Dean back against his chest to clear Dean's airway. Dean was completely soaked in sweat, his neck was close to the color of blood red and it was pretty swollen. He checked Dean's eyed that were hazy and unfocused. His breathing was hard and forced. Oh man.. either Dean was having another claustrophobic attack, panic attack or.. "Sss...ngh.. 'mmy.." Dean couldn't speak as if his throat was closing up.

Can't be..

Oh my god, Sam thought

"Allergic, you're allergic to something.. Oh god, it could be anything! We need to get out of here Dean. C'mon, get up. The more you breath in the Air here the worst you'll get. Just twenty more minutes, Dean." Sam manured Dean up and got under his shoulder. Forcing his wheezing brother to walk, more like drag him the last 15 minutes an carry him the last five

"c'nt...bre..ck..kk! Sss...m!" Dean was now clawing at his throat. His legs kicking at the inside of the impala's door while Sam was speeding down to the nearest hospital. This was nothing he could take Dean home and take care of him himself.

"Just keep trying, we're almost there. Don't you give out just yet!" One hand driving the other placed back on Dean's hi in the back seat, stopping him from getting up.. "Dean?" No noise "Dean!" Sam glanced back in the rear view mirror not seeing any movement in the backseat and his heart dropped. Pretty much yelled at the windshield "DEANNNN!"

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

"Why can't I see him? Where is he? What's going ON?!" He panicked himself, heavily breathing, and the nurse quickly sat him down and rubbed at his back to calm him.

"Deep breathed, young man. Slow down. Everything's okay. I'll take you to your brother right now, but you need to calm down." She motioned to the Doctor and whispered something in his ear and he left down the hall. The nurse now running a hand over Sam's head till Sam looked up at her and took both her hands.

"My brother, he wasn't breathing.. Please tell me he's okay, is he okay? Where is Dean, I want to see him." Sam was speaking without breathing again and the nurse felt bad so she thought eh, fuck the policy, one look couldn't hurt.

"Come with me. I'm not suppose to let you in yet but don't tell anyone, okay?" Sam was nodding like he was a nodding machine, already behind the nurse all happy that he'll finally get to see Dean. Which meant Dean was alive, thank god.

"Just 5 minutes then we have to take him for few more tests okay? He had a severe Allergic reaction to a type of plant, but you can only have this if you smell in what's inside the plant and that can only be physically pulled out or if you burn the plant. We treated him fast and he'll recover from it. Just testing now to see if he's allergic to something else or if something else cause the reaction. We have to keep him till he can breath for himself and the swelling in his neck is gone."

Sam, terrified to hear and see that his brother wasn't breathing for himself looked at the nurse as if he was about to cry. How was Dean going to be okay? He wasn't breathing by himself! A machine was pumping air into him and he looked awfully dead..

"It's okay Sam, sometimes it can get this bad, but patients almost always recover. Dean got pretty bad, but we also know he'll recover completely. Five minutes, okay?" She left Sam with his brother.

"Dean.. can you hear me?" Sam knew Dean couldn't. He was on heavy sedatives and a bunch of antidotes that were fighting in his system against what he breathed in and was allergic to. The wired going all over his body, baby freckles showing on the bridge of Dean's nose. The air loudly pumped into Dean's lungs as they rose and fell. Heart monitor beeping and showing a dog heart rate.

Dean was going to be okay, but Sam was probably never going to let him live it down

"I'm here, everything will be okay, and we're going to watch out next time."

Sam spoke to a sleeping Dean as if he was awake, keeping a good grip on Dean's now fragile looking hands.

"you're okay." More like reassuring himself over and over and trying not to guilt up that he should have known.

"Stupid Tree Monster.. " was the last thing he said before he was asked to leave. He pressed a kiss onto Dean's head and left the room so they could take him for the tests.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it and I hope it sounded realistic enough.

Again, yes, there are error and see I know already, so you can leave me a Review where it's on the Plot not my errors.

They always slip, no mater how many times I read it.

Please leave a REVIEW and Fav if you liked it. Fell FREE to leave a Hurt!Dean PROMPT, I'll write on it and dedicate it to you!

Have a wonderful day~

~Saylo

!REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
